csifandomcom-20200225-history
Terry Lee Wicker
Terry Lee Wicker was a prolific serial killer and rapist who appeared in Who & What and its Without a Trace follow-up Where & Why. Background Terry grew up in a good family with his parents, brother, and sister. In spite of this, he suffered from an extreme proneness to violent outbursts of anger and an inability to handle conflicts. He, his father, and his brother would sometimes go to a quarry with metal detectors and look for hidden treasures. Terry often envied his brother, who would get to keep the best﻿ findings. One day, when they found a lion-shaped belt buckle, Terry became unable to control his anger and murdered his brother with a rock, taking the belt buckle for himself. His brother's death was attributed to having been caused by an accidental fall. Terry's short fuse stuck with him into adulthood. He eventually married one Gina Farentino, with whom he had a son, Kobe. During this time, Terry experienced inner peace, maybe for the first time in his life. At some point, Terry spent four years in Sing Sing for burglary. His marriage began deteriorating when his anger management problems began coming back. Afraid that he would hurt her or Kobe, Gina left with Kobe, telling him, as he was too young to remember the truth, that his father had died. After a brief stint as a railroad maintenance worker, Terry began riding the railroads, occasionally breaking into homes situated alongside them, raping and killing the residents, and stealing cash and valuables. He would sometimes stay with his sister, who later had to reject him because her boyfriend and his children had moved in with her. Who & What Eventually, Terry showed up in Las Vegas, where he committed a double murder that drew the attention of Jack Malone of the FBI. He stole and the jewerly and cash from the house, pawned the jewels, and spent his winnings at the casinos. After he was done, he noticed a poster with his ex-wife's picture on it and tried to get her information through a payphone but was unsuccessful. Terry then committed another double murder and stole the couple's money and handgun before arriving at Gina's workplace. He wins big and runs into Gina, and the two have a huge fight over Kobe. When Gina shows Terry pictures of Kobe, he becomes very happy. He later kills Gina and later picks up Kobe, who recognized him and followed him onto the road. Later, Terry is pulled over by a police officer, whom he kills. He and Kobe then board an bus while he sends the cops on a false trail leading to a train. Where & Why After he hears reports of him and his son, Terry gets off the bus with Kobe, steals a car, and heads to Tuscon, Arizona. He visis the grave he made for Jason Taylor, a previous victim, and takes a medallion he buried, giving it to Kobe before ditching the car and buying two round-trip tickets to New York. Terry goes to the house he used to live in, kills the current resident, and watches a home video of him with Kobe. Kobe starts crying because of what Terry was doing and Terry calls in a call-girl to calm him down. Terry then formulates a plan to kill her, but Kobe tells Terry that he wants to watch the tape again. He gathers Kobe and prepares to leave when a painter interferes, causing Terry to (non-fatally) slash his arm. However, Kobe ends up escaping with Terry on his trail. Terry catches up to him, but then, he decides to let him go upon realizing what he is doing and decides to kill himself after getting a call from the FBI and talking with Jack Malone. Modus Operandi Terry found his victims by riding the railroads. After getting off of the train he rides in, he would seek out a house, burglarize it, and kill the men. He would also bludgeon the women to incapacitate them, usually rape them, and then finish them off with more beatings. During the latter part of his killings, Terry often covered the bodies of the victims as a sign of remorse. He usually used some blunt object from the house, like a baseball bat or a hammer, and sometimes took the murder weapon with him to use it in his next murder. Terry later stole a .45 automatic handgun, which he used in some of his murders. After killing the house residents, he would take cash from their wallets and leave the emptied wallets on a table with all its cards stacked on top of them. Known Victims *His unnamed brother *Unknown date and location: **Jason's unnamed babysitter **Jason Taylor *Unknown date and location in Wyoming: Gaby Lawson *Unknown date and location in New Mexico: Emily Temper *Unknown date, Tuscon, Arizona: Tamara Fox *March 29, 2005, unknown location in Wyoming: Jean Peters *December 22, 2006, Boise, Idaho: Frances Charles *Numerous other unnamed victims, ranging somewhere in the dozens *The 2007 killings: **Nevada: ***The Davis home invasion: ****Evan Michaels ****Carmen Davis ***Christina and Julian Gardella ***Gina Farentino ***Kobe Farentino ***Officer Robinson **New York: ***Ed Weiss ***Roxi ***Thomas Michna Trivia *Terry was probably based on Ángel Maturino Reséndiz, also known as "the Railroad Killer", a Hispanic serial killer who would also hitch rides with trains, burglarize homes near the railways and kill the residents. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Serial Rapists Category:Criminals